The Sinful Preacher
by prinnington
Summary: Former owner of the casino mansion Lafcadio Boone reunite with former workers and meeting new ones in his search for Lucas


Lafcadio Boone a former casino owner, now a preacher and a sinner, was invited to the annually masquerade party held at his former casino. It used to be called Devil's Odd, now it's well known as The Sexy Brutale. It was even announced right after he lost to Lucas Bondes, the Marquis of the casino mansion. But that was three years ago, now he's here for another reason to return these cards he found at the entrance hall to the casino.

It's been a long time since I came here, to the casino that is. I've been to the chapel that he built for his wife, wed them and that's that. I went straight home afterwards. This place looks so different than I remembered, so high tech, how does he even manage these? Now no dilly-dallying Lafcadio, back to business, looking for Lucas.

He searched every inch of the casino to no avail, he even peeked at every door he can find but still no sign of the Marquis.

Lafcadio was shuffling the cards in his hand as he made his way out of the casino. He had asked the staff and the guests but neither knew where he is. Eleanor the Marquis' wife might know she is his wife after all, hell Lucas might be with her.

"I'm sorry Lafcadio, I don't know where Lucas is. I wish he'd tell me before vanishing into thin air but that's just Lucas I guess, disappearing and reappearing in thin air" she giggled, then sighed "you know Boone I've been looking for my uncle, have you seen him by chance?"

"Reginald? I haven't seen him since I arrived, plus isn't he always at the chapel for the spirits?"

"I guess you are right, I need to ask him to fix this watch he made for Lucas for our wedding gift, I accidentally broke it, Lucas wouldn't let me hear the end of it if he found out about it", Eleanor groaned.

"Don't worry Eleanor I'll take it to him, who knows I might find Lucas on the way to the chapel,"

"That reminds me? Why are you looking for Lucas anyway Boone? Usually it's Lucas who looks for you, just to tease you about your job, "Eleanor said.

"Ah, well I've stumbled upon these stacks of cards at the entrance to the casino and I know these cards are different since it has his initial in them", Boone said as he showed her the deck of cards.

"Strange I've never seen these cards before it must've been before we met... they look perfect for the cards in the casino, though I wonder why Lucas never made more of them?"

"They do aren't they? Well I'll be off then and if you find Lucas, tell him I'm looking for him", with that Lafcadio left Eleanor in front of the entrance to her and Lucas' cottage. The party wasn't to begin at 7 but there's already guests in the ballroom and among them was a familiar face, Redd Rockridge.

Redd, the last time I saw you was at the wedding playing the piano as both Lucas and Eleanor exchanged their vows. Have you hooked up with anyone or maybe fallen in love, well I do hope it's someone who's the right match for you.

"Well if it isn't my favourite croupier ,"Lafcadio chuckled

"Huh, oh Mr Lafcadio I haven't seen you here for a long time since the wedding, how are you?" Redd asked.

"Fine actually and I guess your on the guest list this year it seems,"

"I am and it's such a thrill to finally be able to attend the party without working," Redd beamed with joy.

"So if you're here who's working at the blackjack table then?" Lafcadio inquired

"Don't worry Mr Lafcadio, Mr Sixpence's automaton is dealing the table instead," Redd answered.

"Reginald's automaton? I hope it has a good sense of humour like you," Lafcadio smiled.

"You can find that yourself Mr Lafcadio," Redd said

"I'm sorry Redd, I don't ga-

"Ah, there you are Redd," a man in a steel mask with a lock behind it came interrupting Lafcadio in the middle of his sentences.

My what a rude fellow he is and what's his relationship to Lucas and Redd?

"I've been waiting for you at the theatre for nearly an hour already!" the man huffed, Lafcadio scoffed "Who gave you the right to manage young Redd Mister...?"

"Who gave-" he took a deep breath "I'm Greyson Grayson, and who the bloody hell are you?" Calm down Lafcadio you can punch him later maybe after the party you don't want to ruin the party now do you?

Lafcadio gritted his teeth and smiled "I'm Lafcadio Boone," Greyson looked up and down at Lafcadio.

"Lafcadio Boone? THE Lafcadio Boone who was the former owner of this mansion?" Greyson said with a smug.

"I heard that you lost it in a bet? What were you thinking betting your beautiful mansion in a game?" Greyson tormented Lafcadio.

Lafcadio frowned and clutched his fists tight while Greyson's smug turned into a huge grin.

Why this no good hooligan. As Lafcadio was almost ready to punch Greyson right in the face Redd grab Lafcadio arms giving a pleading look not to beat Greyson up.

"Uhh, well Greyson I thought I might take a look at what the party is since this is my first one, I thought you wouldn't mind,"

"I do mind Redd, after all we don't got all day to find the Moloch Egg,"

"Now listen here Mr Grayson who gave you the authority to boss him around," Lafcadio huffed

"Who gave you the authority to butt in you old coot," Greyson retaliated

Oh that's it someone's gonna need a trip to the doctors

But before Lacadio can lunge himself at Greyson, Redd put himself in front of both of them.

"Okay, Greyson why dont you grab some thing to drink and wait for me at the theatre," Redd asked kindly

"Hmph, fine but if you're late I'll drag you to the theater next time," with that Greyson went to the What's Your Poison bar one of the specialty of the Sexy Brutale

"Where does lucas find people like him? In prison?" Lafcadio said,

"Well Mr Lafcadio funny story actually," Redd gabe a nervous chuckle

"He can't be for real. I knew Lucas was wild but I didn't knew he would go this far asking a criminal to work at the Brutale,"

"He actually does a clean work Mr Lafcadio, he doesn't steal even though he knows he can, albeit he'll get caught thanks to Clay and the CCTV's of course," Redd said,

"Why are you defending him Redd? Has working with Lucas making you lose your sanity?" Lafcadio asked,

"Ahahaha, sometimes I wonder about that as well, hell even my brother asked me that when he found out I've been staying around him, but seriously Mr Lafcadio he's actually a nice guy," Redd smiled to himself

Lafcadio lean towards Redd's face, causing a normal reaction for Redd to lean backwards.

"Hmm, Redd are you perhaps having feelings towards that scoundrel?" Lafcadio asked,

"W-what no I'm just worried that he might get into trouble that's all, heheh

... Ugh, who am I kidding, I'm sorry Mr Lafcadio it's just,"

It's just what Redd? That I'm a preacher that I might say 'Redd you do know bla bla bla' I actually know what you're going through. Afraid of being rejected and losing your current relationship with him

Lafcadio's face softened behind his mask "Its fine Redd, who am I to get in your way and you're secrets safe with me but of all people why him? He seems like a selfish bastard, not to mention impolite as well,"

"Well, I actually can't say why but just being with him makes me... I don't know happy but why would you want to keep it a secret aren't you supposed to prevent sins from being committed?"

"Redd I help people forgive their sins not prevent it, and well Lucas calls me 'The Sinful Preacher and the fact that I'm in the same boat as Redd," Lafcadio said,

"Before you go Redd, have you seen Lucas or Mr Sixpence by chance," Lafcadio asked,

"I'm sorry Mr Lafcadio, I haven't seen both of them," Redd answered

"I see no worries looks like I'm heading to the chapel to see if either one of them or both are there, now enjoy the rest of the party Redd," Lafcadio said as he made his way through a door, Redd only nodded in return.


End file.
